


Kissies

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: when you’re at the beach with your sis and your babe“You’re so cute,” Junghee pouts. She’s so so so cute. She wants to kiss Taeyeon’s soft little cheek, but she’s not exactly out to her sister, and neither is Taeyeon, so she doesn’t. She pinches Taeyeon’s cheek instead, grins when she puffs it up, and wiggles her free hand into her pocket for her phone. Before she checks any of her notifications she texts both of her favorite girls a heart and hides her little grin when both of them reach for their phones at the same time.tumblrtwitter poll





	Kissies

**Author's Note:**

> btw i know its been like two weeks since ive replied again but they stole my wisdom teeth from my mouth so ive been kind of out of it lmao ill get around to it

“You look so pretty, with your hair all frizzy like this,” Junghee smiles, reaching up to pat the top of Taeyeon’s wavy blonde head gently. It’s cute, the stray little hairs that pop up and stick out. They stand out against the cloudy grey sky above. Taeyeon pouts, though, pushing her hand away and trying to smooth her flyaways down herself.

“I hate when it’s humid,” she huffs. “I wanna. Tie my hair up but–”

“But you just got it cut again last week and it’s not long enough yet, I know,” Junghee says, rolling her eyes fondly. She knows. Taeyeon’s only whined about it, like, seven times since they got to the beach. She wishes Taeyeon’s hair was a little longer too, so she could tie it up for her and get praises for how well she does it.

She slings her arm around Taeyeon’s shoulders, patting her gently and nosing a little smile into her cheek. “You’re having fun, though, right?” she asks. “With me?” That’s what’s important. That they’re having a nice time together walking along the sandy path back up from the small, quiet, black beach to the little restaurant nearby. Junghee’s sister is up there already, ordering for them so they don’t have to wait as long.

“Mmm,” Taeyeon hums, a contemplative little noise. Junghee bites her lip. She knew Taeyeon doesn’t really like the beach, but she still asked if she wanted to come anyway, to join her and her sister on one of the little trips they take together sometimes. They just started dating a few months ago and she wants Taeyeon to like the things she likes, and if she’s not having fun then Junghee wants to know.

“I like you,” Taeyeon says. She cups Junghee’s face with both hands and preses a soft little kissie to her mouth. “So I’m having fun, yeah.” She doesn’t smile, but she doesn’t need to; Junghee believes her. Junghee also blushes, covering her face with her free hand. Heck. She’s so weak for Taeyeon’s casual little just because kissies. They make her feel really soft inside.

“Come on,” she mumbles, and tugs Taeyeon a little faster to the restaurant.

Inside, Sodam is already sitting at a little table in the corner. They’re the only ones in the tiny area and it’s nice and warm and quiet, just like usual. Junghee loves. She pushes Taeyeon gently into the seat closer to the wall and then sits next to her, tapping her hands on the table excitedly.

“Did you get me–”

“Yes, I got you fries,” Sodam says, rolling her eyes fondly. Junghee bounces her feet under her chair. Nice. She loves the fries here. “And the clam chowder you wanted,” Sodam adds to Taeyeon.

“Chowder,” Taeyeon repeats in a little mumble. She slides her arm into the gap between Junghee’s arm and side, propping her chin in her other hand sleepily. “Chowder chowder.”

“You’re so cute,” Junghee pouts. She’s so so so cute. She wants to kiss Taeyeon’s soft little cheek, but she’s not exactly out to her sister, and neither is Taeyeon, so she doesn’t. She pinches Taeyeon’s cheek instead, grins when she puffs it up, and wiggles her free hand into her pocket for her phone. Before she checks any of her notifications she texts both of her favorite girls a heart and hides her little grin when both of them reach for their phones at the same time.

When she’s done and before their food arrives, she talks to Sodam, talks and smiles and laughs and catches up like they always do on their little trips. They’re not apart from each other during the week or anything, but it’s still just nice to have some time for just the two of them.

And Taeyeon, who’s scrolling lazily through her phone with one hand and rubbing her thumb slowly over Junghee’s wrist with her other. She’s leaned over to rest her head on Junghee’s shoulder as well, but she’s not really paying attention to them. She’s listening, Junghee knows, but not saying anything butting in; just being a quiet presence. As Junghee speaks she reaches over casually to push Taeyeon’s bangs out of her eyes and tuck stray strands of hair behind her ear. She loves Taeyeon being here, honestly, and sharing this sleepy quiet space with her. It means a lot to her that Taeyeon agreed to come.

Their food comes eventually, her fries and Sodam’s sandwich ad Taeyeon’s chowder. Junghee claps very tiny in excitement. She hears Taeyeon make her tiniest little pouty noise, the one that’s usually followed by a kiss and a “you’re so adorable,” and shoots her a little smile to let her know that she appreciates the compliment even if she can’t physically get the smoochie.

Her fries are lovely and delicious and salty and warm and she melts happily in her chair after she eats her first one. She loves. Sodam opens up her sandwich and pulls off the tomatoes, not because she doesn’t like them, but just because she likes to eat them separately. Taeyeon struggles with her little packet of crackers for a moment before she gets it open and just leaves it to the side of her bowl. She picks one out and dips it in her soup and then crunches it before lifting her spoon.

“Want some?” she murmurs then, scooping up a chowder covered potato and holding it questioningly towards Junghee. Junghee scrunches her nose, shaking her head quickly.

“No, I can’t _do_  soft wet food, you know that,” she pouts. She can’t stand it. She hates soup in every form except blended. Taeyeon hums, dipping her spoon back into the bowl. She holds it just under the surface and lets some of the liquid fill it up instead.

“Just the broth,” she offers Junghee next. Junghee hums, then leans forward and opens her mouth. Taeyeon guides the spoon inside and when Junghee closes her lips around it and swallows, she raises her brows. Wow, yeah, that is really nice. She would almost be jealous if the rest of the bowl wasn’t just full of soft, soggy vegetables.

“Yummy,” she smiles when Taeyeon takes the spoon away. She’s never had clam anything before but that was nice. “Fry?” she offers, holding one up for Taeyeon. Taeyeon bites it with a little hum, lets Junghee push it all the way into her mouth and licks her lips after she swallows.

“Thanks,” she mumbles. Junghee smiles and pushes her bangs fondly out of her face, cups her cheek, wiggles her head a little bit just because she’s so cute. Taeyeon takes her wrist to hold again and Junghee bites her lip. She loves Taeyeon’s gentle little affections.

“Junghee,” Sodam says then, and Junghee turns to her with a curious little hum. “Are you a lesbian?” Sodam asks.

Junghee blinks at her; then she glances back to Taeyeon, who squeezes her wrist gently twice, her little symbol for permission. Before even a second passes Junghee is turning back to Sodam with a wide, easy smile.

“No,” she says truthfully with a little shrug.

“Oh,” Sodam says.

“But she is,” Junghee grins, nudging Taeyeon with her elbow. “And I’m a big pan.” She smiles proudly at her sister and kicks her little feeties under the table. That’s exactly how she always planned saying it. Casual and nonchalant. She wasn’t really staying in the closet out of fear or anything, just out of not wanting to bring it up herself. She’d honestly been considering acting even gayer than usual lately just because she wanted to call herself a big pan so much. From the corner of her eye she sees Taeyeon sneak another fry off of her plate.

Sodam is frowning, but not in an angry queerphobe kind of way; it’s a frustrated little frown down at the table, a furrow between her brows.

“Pan,” she mumbles.  _“Pan_. I know what that is, fuck.” She huffs and props her chin in her hand and pouts across the table at Junghee, which is entirely adorable. “I forget what pan is,” she says. Junghee snorts and reaches over to pap the top of her head.

“All,” she says. “I’ll smoochie whoever.” Next to her, Taeyeon nods. Sodam gasps softly in realization and then nods as well with a smile, happy to be reminded. Junghee wiggles in her seat. She loves making people happy with little facts. Sodam looks between the two of them, a smaller, fonder smile on her lips now.

“And are you two smooching each other?” she asks. Junghee smiles her widest yet and nods happily. They are smooching each other a lot. Taeyeon hums a little affirmative noise around a spoon of chowder. She chews, swallows, leaves her spoon in her bowl and squeezes Junghee’s wrist.

“Does this mean I can kissie you now?” she asks. Her thumb rubs over Junghee’s palm slowly, a tiny pout on her lips. Junghee chuckles fondly. Taeyeon didn’t mind staying in the closet around Junghee’s mom and sister except for the inability to drop her little just because kissies whenever she felt like it.

“Yeah,” she says. They can be all the way gay now instead of just kinda affectionate-friend-passing gay.

“Rad,” Taeyeon says. She cups Junghee’s face and presses a tiny kissie to her lips before focusing back on her food. Junghee feels a hot blush immediately ride up to hake her place. Heck. Fuck.

“I didn’t think you meant literally  _right now,_ oh my god,” she squeaks, and puts her face in her hands. Fricking heck. That is so unfair.

“Cute,” is what’s mumbled at her next. It comes from two different directions, two different voices, and Junghee whines, putting her head onto the table as her heart swells.

**Author's Note:**

> #its ??? sfot nd cute   
> #it didnt come out like i wanted nd its kinda long but u kno w/e its still good   
> #jung: does the absolute bare minimum to stay in the closet around her fam   
> #jung with her arms around a cute girls waist and her smile against their cheek and her hand in their pocket:   
> #ha ha girl friend like a friend thats a girl its retro : )   
> #anyway jung nd her cute autistic gf tae is v v v important theyre cute and soft and warm together   
> #jung loving her babe nd her sis equally as much is v v v important also   
> #she lovs her two favorite gals


End file.
